The present invention relates to a shield for pipes carrying fluid.
Pipes are widely used to carry liquid or gas from one place to another very conveniently.
Frequently, the pipes should be buried in other medium such as wall or floor. That is, they are hidden behind another surface.
In such situations, the pipes may be in the way when a surface-penetrating operation is done on the surface hiding the pipes.
Accordingly, a need for a shield for pipes carrying fluid has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.